


Dear Valentine

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rumbelle - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:13:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rumplestilskin wonders why Belle is mad at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Valentine

He had done something terrible. He must have done something terrible. If he only knows what he has done! She’s walking with bare feet through the house the whole day and always when she abandons his beloved high-heels he had done something worse, he had done something that causes her anger. She always walks bare feet or in shoes without even the slightest hint of a heel when she’s mad at him. He dislikes that. He loves to see nice high-heeled shoes on her tiny, sweet, little feet. He loves to let his gaze wandering from her beautiful feet in nice shoes upwards her bare legs (and damnit her legs are long in high-heels!) until her skirt or dress starts in the mid of her thighs.

He would lie if he’d say he wouldn’t do it on purpose to let things falling or tossing to the ground only to see how she’s bending down to catch them up. Sometimes, in those moments, he thinks of himself of what for a terrible old man he is… And it doesn’t happen rarely that when she’s bending down he’s lifting her skirt with the end of his cane. She’s jerking upwards everytime, slapping his cane down and playing outraged. Yes, she’s playing outraged but he knows she likes it. No matter how strong the temptation would be, he wouldn’t do it if she dislikes it. But thanks to his lucky star she lets him be and on some days he could swear she’s doing it on purpose to bend down so much, only to tease him. He can see it on the little smirk in the corner of her mouth everytime.

But today there is no smirk on her lips, no lovingly smile. Today she’s not even looking at him and when she does she grumbles and turns away immediately. Together with her bare feet. Whatever he did wrong… he would correct it, he would say sorry, he would promise to make it better and never doing it again… if he only knows what he had done wrong. But how could he correct it if she’s refusing to tell him?!

“You need to get aware of it by yourself. You’ll see by your own what you’ve done… or didn’t done,” she’s telling him when he asks her, grumbles and turns away, letting him stay where he is without the slightest clue of what she means.

He hasn’t made a single deal in a week, abandoned his spinning wheel for nearly two weeks now to show her his goodwill, and lowered even the rent for the nuns (bloody, fucking nuns!) to show her  he’s willing to be a better man… He also hasn’t forgotten her birthday, it’s in May and it is only February now. There was also no important appointment of her he should attend and no event in her library. Damnit! What had he done wrong?! He would give his spinning wheel to know…

“Belle… Dearie… Darling… My Love?” His try was useless. Today he could address her with the sweetest and most lovingly nicknames; making the biggest puppy eyes… she’s staying cold like the iceberg that sunk the Titanic. He growls in frustration. “My Love… should I make you a tea?… Or a… hot chocolate? We can go to Granny’s if you want, for a Burger and an Ice Tea? You love the Ice Tea and Burgers there.” He’s trying it again to start a little conversation, trying to bring her to talk to him again.

“What?” She turns to him, a mixture of disbelief, anger and outrageous is written on her face. “Going to Granny’s for a Burger and Ice Tea is all you have to offer? You can’t be serious!… Oh, you are serious! I don’t believe it!”

He sighs again as she storms away, furiously going upstairs. He has not the slightest clue why she’s mad at him. “I guess that’s a no…” Another sigh and he walks into the kitchen. At least he needs a tea now. He pauses as he sees the calendar from the corner of his eyes, as he sees a red marked day. He takes a step backwards, looking closer. The day that’s marked with a red circle and a heart is today. And the calendar calls this day Valentine’s Day. “Fuck…” That’s it what he had missed… That’s why she’s mad at him… He knows that everybody makes a big fuss out of this day. Red Roses and hearts everywhere. It’s not even a big deal for her that he’s only able to say rarely how much he loves her but probably Ruby told her a lot about this `lovers day´ and how romantic this day is and how it’s supposed to be and therefore that it’s her first Valentine’s Day she surely imagined something different than him ignoring it completely. She’s for sure disappointed. But he never celebrated it how should he have known?! Alas… the last Valentine’s Day he spend with getting ropes and tape, hijacking her father and beating him until a few bones were breaking… How one does even celebrates Valentine’s Day? He has no clue… But he has to do something now or he’s forced to sleep in the living room for the next few days he thinks. A Restaurant! There’s one on the other side of the city by the coast, a little bit more expensive than the other ones, but she will like it for sure! And he can still act as if he ignored the day only to surprise her in the evening… Immediately he’s searching for his phone, searching the number. As he asks for a table for two in the evening laughter is the only response he gets. He has the urgent need to twist someone’s neck. He hangs up the phone and grumbles in pure frustration. Well… he has to improve… He’s sure to have some candles… somewhere. And he’ll just take some flowers from the garden. He will have enough time to prepare a meal; for sure she’s now sulking upstairs for hours because of him. Seriously, how could he have forgotten that… it’s marked with a big red heart in the calendar… he’s getting old…

A few hours and several burned meals later he just gives up and just uses his magic skills to placing a delicious meal on the dining table that would really please her. Decorated with burning candles and red roses, a lot of red roses. She doesn’t need to know that he uses magic… he knows to well that she dislikes it. He will be better prepared next year. But hopefully this will calm down her anger. He still can act as if it should be a surprise right from the beginning of this day.

“Belle? Darling? My Love? Would you please come down here? I have something to show you…” Silence. He stands at the stairs, looking up. “It’s really important, Dearie. I would really appreciate it if you would come down here…. Belle… Please…” His please really sounds pleadingly.

And only because of that she decides to leave the bedroom, looking down at first to him. “And what is so important, Mr. Gold?” A mocking expression lies on her face.

There are two reasons when she’s calling him Mr. Gold. The first one is when she in the mood to play with him, seducing him and they’re starting a game that ends in the bedroom, naked and exhausted hours later. That’s the reason he prefers. The second one is when she’s mocking him, when she angry because of him, when he made a very big mistake and that’s her way to hurt him like he did it with her. He doesn’t like this reason because it really hurts him when she’s addressing him this cold and distant. He prefers the first reason. He sighs as he can see her at the staircase, as she looks down on him. “Just come down her, alright? You really need to see that. Just do me this favour, alright? Just… just take a look… and if you want you can leave again and I won’t bother you for the rest of the day… and night. Okay?”

A few seconds later she’s coming downstairs, giving him a chance. She looks sceptically at him as he asks her to close her eyes when she’s next to him. But she does so and he leads her. Suddenly they stop and he allows her to open her eyes again. When she does… she’s completely speechless.

“I… uhm… I actually wanted to surprise you for the evening… but… since you are so upset I thought I should show you my surprise earlier. I… I hope you like it?” He’s unsure as she stays speechless, just approaching closer to the dining table. “Uhm… I… I thought about a restaurant… but… well… Isn’t it more romantic and comfortable to be on our own? Just the two of us? I uhm… made it all by myself, just so you know. I can cook something different if you don’t like it?… Uhm… Belle… Dearie… I would really appreciate it if you would talk to me. You can tell me if you don’t like it. Just say something. Anything.” The silence is unpleasantly to him and he is released as she finds her voice again.

“You did that really on your own? You did know? The whole day through? You were just pretending?”

“I wanted to surprise you,” he shrugs his shoulders. “You would have known right in the morning if I would have played your Valentine,” he smiles and hopes that she’ll believe him.

Yes, she has heard him even upstairs how he was rambling in the kitchen, cursing and the clanging of pots. “I didn’t know that you could be so romantic,” she chimed

Thanks to the gods, she believes him! He suppresses a sigh of relieve. “I didn’t know either.” It is such a good feeling to see her warm smile again lightens up her face. That her sparkling blue eyes are looking lovingly at him again.

“I’m sorry,” she murmurs with a pout, placing her hands on his shoulders. “It was stupid of me to behave in such a way, to treat you this way… I should have known better.”

“It’s alright, Belle.” His free hand rests on her cheek before he puts his arm around her shoulders and drawing her closer. He snuggles his cheek closer to hers as she hugs him tightly. “Happy Valentine’s Day,” he whispers to her ear, placing a kiss on her cheek.

“You too, my Goldibear.” She giggles as he grumbles.

“I’ll never get rid of that, do I?”

“No, never ever,” she giggles.

“Well… as long as I am your Goldibear,” he sighs and earns a sweet little kiss from her.

 

“But I have something for you too.”

He draws his head back, looking questionably at her. “You do? What is it?”

“Oh no, you’ll get it later,” she grins.

“But you got yours now. I think it would be only fair.”

“Yes, but I had to wait. So it’s only fair that you wait too.”

“No, that’s not fair.

“But it’s fair enough in my eyes,” she grins. “Believe me: Good things come to those who wait.”

“Let’s make a deal.”

She laughs with amusement, her eyes sparkling, full of joy and love.

“I’m serious. Let’s make a deal. You show me now, immediately, what you’ve got for me today.”

“And what do I get for that?”

“A night with the notorious Rumplestiltskin.”

Again she bursts into laughter. He loves that sound, loves it to hear that proof of joy. A proof of the joy he’s bringing to her. A laugh only he gets to hear. It’s a special laugh for him. He has noticed at some point that she has a different love laugh when she is with others.

“That’s not fair. That’s a win-win situation for you.”

“Well, it’s fair for me at least.”

His smirk, the crooked smile and the well known shimmer in his eyes are sending a tingling into her belly. “No. No deals today. You’ll get it later and that’s my last word.” She strokes his arms up and down, kissing his cheek.

“Then give me a hint. A tiny hint.” He’s making the biggest puppy eyes he’s able to, knowing too well that she never can resist this look of him. A pleadingly ´Please` follows his look. And he’s right.

She sighs, rolling with her eyes. “Okay. Just one single hint and nothing more.” She hugs him closer again, bringing her lips to his ear. Her warm breath tickles him, sending a shiver down his spine. “Ruby helped me to decide, it was a rather though choice to decide what I should get for you. It’s something to wear; you’ll like it for sure.” She grins as she draws her head back, looking at him mischievously.

Something to wear? Is she serious? What should that be? A tie? A shirt? Socks? Great… “Are you kidding me?”

“No. You’ll like it, believe me. Wait and see,” she grins.

He’s everything else than thrilled by the thought that she got him some clothing. But now he tosses these thoughts aside and draws back a chair for Belle to sit. Now they both should just enjoy the meal.

“You really did that by yourself,” she asks after a few bites.                                                      

“Of course I did it.”

“Really? All by yourself?” She smirks but looks sceptically at him.

He can’t stand that look. He can’t look right into her eyes when he knows that he lies to her. He looks down on his plate. “Well… I… uhm… had a little help,” he says sheepishly.

“Otherwise it would wonder me because your cooking skills are good enough for a breakfast but not enough for everything else,” she smiles. “I still wonder how you managed to survive 28 years with these cooking skills.”

He chuckles short and lowly. He knew his cooking skills would blow him.

She doesn’t mind it for today and enjoys the meal he ´prepared`. She knows he meant it good, just wanted to give her a little pleasure. And it’s sweet and nice and of him. And she could hear him try it by his own. She gives him great credit for that.

By the time they have finished she rises from her seat, taking his hand. “And now it’s time for your gift,” she smiles.

Oh yeah… the clothing… He follows her upstairs as she draws him with her, into their bedroom and sits down on the edge of the bed as she pushes him gently onto it.

“I’ll be right back.” With a grin she turns around and with cheery steps like a pixie she goes into the clothes closet.

“Don’t hurry,” he says bored. He bets it is a tie… After two minutes he wonders what she’s doing in the walk-in closet. Can’t she find it anymore?

“Close your eyes,” he can hear her voice and with a sigh he does so.

He can hear her footsteps, hearing immediately that she’s wearing shoes again. He hears how she says that he can open his eyes again and as he does… he nearly choke on his own breath. Only now he realises that she was talking of clothes for him but not for him to wear. He would have never imagined that… These aren’t really clothes it is more like… nothing that she’s wearing. A read nothing…

“Is the great Rumplestiltskin speechless?” She grins down at him, smirks as he’s only able to nod slowly. Hit mouth hung open; his gaze wanders up and down on her. She savours that sight. “Don’t forget to breath,” she says in an amusing tone.

As if she needs to remember him he starts to breathe again. No he doesn’t breathe… he’s panting. Already his breath goes panting, a tingling, a tightening starts in his stomach and wanders deeper the longer he stares at her. Her red vinyl shoes with heels so high that even he wonders how she can walk in these, her bare, long legs, the tiny… he don’t know how to name it, that’s by far too little fabric to even call it a panty. And the little bit of lace that decorates her breasts… If that’s the way how a Valentine’s Day is celebrated than he would celebrate it gladly every year and he will never forget this day again. She always looks so nice and lovingly, elegant in every of her dresses and skirts… but now… now she only looks wicked. Lips painted red, a little flush on her cheeks, her dark locks flattering her pale neck, the shoulders…

“I see, Ruby did a good job in advising me for the right gift,” she grins seductively at him, placing her hands on his shoulders. Slowly her fingers are stroking over them, a little bit lower until she can grab him by his tie. She learned fast how practically these ties are. She pulls him closer by it until she can feel his breath on her skin. She enjoys it that he’s completely speechless, for the first time. And if she buys more of those tiny clothes it won’t be the last time. Already his eyes are getting glassy, feverish, his breath panting against her skin, tingles her. “You know that you can touch me?” She giggles a bit. As if he would have turned into stone by her sight. “I want you to touch me,” she breathes, taking him by his hands and putting them on her waist before her own fingers starting to unbutton his shirt.

He swallows softly, taking a deep breath. “How… how can I touch you when you… look like a masterpiece of art?”

“Still charmingly as ever,” she grins. “But I am not in a museum and therefore you’re allowed to touch me. I am a masterpiece that needs to be touched…”

He takes another deep breath. Slowly, painfully slowly, his fingers start to wander over her bare skin. Only with his fingertips he strokes from her waist to her hip, stopping at the little red string of that meant-to-be-panty. He needs another moment, relishing it, before he places his lips on the skin of her stomach. He can hear her sweet, little sigh. With closed eyes he savours that sound, enjoying how her hands are grabbing into his hair. Oh, how much he loves her hands in his hair, how she grabs it firmly, pulling softly at it, playing with it, stroking through it.

With her hands in his hair she holds him close. How his lips are stroking softly over her skin, spreading feather like, soft kisses over it. Another sigh leaves her lips as she can feel his tongue licking while his hands massaging her thighs and rump, firmly and soft at the same time. He knows exactly every little spot, know exactly how to caress it to draw more of those delicious sounds from her. She sighs herself as his shirt is finally open and she can feel his own skin beneath her fingers. Within seconds the shirt annoys her and shortly he needs to let go of her to get rid of this annoying piece of clothes, but the tie stays where it is.

This time he is the one that pulls her closer again, nibbling at her skin, his hands grabbing firmly her flesh. This sweet, delicious and soft flesh of hers… He savours her smell. A mixture of the soap she uses, only the hint of a perfume and just simply her own scent. No perfume of the world could smell as good as his Belle does. And nothing could also taste as good as the does. She tastes, smells, just perfectly. In fact: She is pure perfection. For him she is the most beautiful, the most wicked, the fairest of them all because she is the only one who learned to love and to tame a beast.

He pulls her onto his lap, immediately busy with caressing her neck. He licks and bites softly the thin, sensitive skin, spreading tender kisses over it. A small growl rises in his throat as he elicits a little moan of his name from her. His name on her tongue, on her lips… His name never before sounded this good until she began to say it. And when she moans and sighs it, sometimes screams it in ecstasy… This is it how paradise must feel like. When her beautiful voice is lost in her ecstasy, an ecstasy that he causes… Another growl leaves his throat as she pulls at his hair, massaging the back of his head, pressing him more onto her throat. His hands roaming over her body, cupping her lace covered breasts. She presses herself more into his hands, more onto his lap. Her sweet sighs while he marks her neck are filling his ears. What for a wonderful music… together with her fingers in his hair, grabbing and pulling at it, her nails scraping over the back of his head down his neck to his shoulders… He’s undoing her bra, tearing it carefully from her body. It would be a shame if it ruins, maybe she can wear it another time again. Immediately his lips stroke down her pale skin until he can suck one hardening nipple into his mouth, licks with his tongue at it, rolling it between his teeth. A yelp of joy and ecstasy is his reward. A lustful moan that intensifies the urgent need in him, a burning desire, sends a tightening feeling down into his loins.

Sitting on one of his shanks she starts to grind herself against him until he can feel her heat and wetness even through his suit pants. He murmurs her name against her skin, his hot breath on her moist skin makes her shivering with pleasure. Her knee is touching his crotch everytime she moves forward, pressing her knee against him. He’s already stiff and hard, got hard instantly the moment he opened his eyes and saw her in that little red nothing. But now it becomes unbearable, would become painful if he wouldn’t bury himself soon inside of her. He leans back on the bed and flips her over on her back. His lips capture hers, his tongue explores her mouth, nibbling and sucking at her lower lip, elicit a demanding moan of her. With her hands in his hair he pulls at the red strings of her meant-to-be-panty, pulling it down her legs and tossing it away, not caring where it might land. He needs her now, needs desperately to be as close as possible to her. But it would be difficult when he still wears his pants.

She is surprised to see how fast he could get rid of his remaining clothes. An ability she never before has seen on him for usually he likes it lowly. Likes to cherish her, savouring everything, taking his time. However, seeing the lust and desire in his eyes, the urgent need that darkens the soft brown even more… She gnaws at her bottom lip, licking over her lips while she watches him. And finally seeing him naked… she rubs her thighs against each other, crawling more onto the bed. Her own need becomes urgent and she trembles as she lies back, welcoming him between her legs as he comes over her.

No place felt ever so right as between her legs, completely embraced by her. Her arms around his shoulders, her legs around his waist, her hot, trembling and demanding body beneath him… Her bright blue eyes are hazy with lust, feverish looking up at him. She squirms underneath him as he teases her, only rubbing at her. “Rum, please…”

Dear gods, her pleading voice alone can send him over the edge and feeling at the same time how wet and slick she is for him, because of him is making him nearly insane. “Say it again,” he pants breathlessly, stops with his movements. Her whimper is like music in his ears. He sighs and growls as she digs her nails between his shoulder blades, her other hand grabs firmly into his hair, pulling at it. A wave of delight rushes through him. Shortly he closes his eyes before he looks again into the deep blue seas of her eyes, lowers his face to her. “Say it… What are you begging for? Say it and I will reward you.”

His growling voice sends one shiver after the other through her body. She whimpers, squirms beneath him, trying to move and get him closer but he is irresistible. His voice, dark and thick with his accent… dear gods… he could finish her by only growling such things into her ear. “Please, Rum… stop it and just… just…”

“Just what?…” He grins down at her, rubbing himself against her. He enjoys her reaction, her eyes shut, and her lips open with a moan, pure delight and desire written on her face. Propping on one elbow his other hand strokes her soft skin, kneading the flesh of her thigh. Slowly he strokes with his lips over hers, over her cheek and to her ear. “Just say it, my Love… Tell me what you are begging for… what you need, what you desire… I promise… I’ll give you everything…”

Another moan leaves her lips as, her breath frantic. He’s tormenting her he enjoys it. How unfair! The next time she would wear something more wicked and all in gold, he totally looses his mind when she wears gold… That would be her sweet revenge. She pulls his head back by his hair, looking him straight into his eyes. Glassy brown, dark for lust and full of promises… “I want you. I want to feel you, on me, in me, in every possible way.” She brings her lips against his ears. “I want to feel you inside of me; I want you to fill me, hard and deep, Rumplestiltskin.” With relish she notices how he trembles at her confession, when she says his full name, how he tries to suppress a moan and fails.

“At your service… Milady… It will be my pleasure,” he growls, pressing his mouth onto hers as he pushes into her, pressing himself against her body. It’s always a pure bliss to be embraced by her tight heat, having her trembling and shivering body underneath him, to be so close to her, as close as one can be to another.

She sighs against his lips, pressing her legs more firmly into his waist, pulling with passion at his hair. Her breathe goes panting, parting her mouth from hers. With every thrust she moans his name in rejoice, holding him close, digging her fingers into his shoulder while he increases her lust with his lips caressing her neck again. Biting and sucking at the thin skin, growling and grunting as she draw up her knees, as he can push himself more deeper into her. A small scream of pure desire rings in his ears as he does so. He will never get enough of her. She’s so perfect in every single way. How his name rolls off her tongue, how it sounds on her lips when she moans and sighs, breathes and screams it. Her smooth and warm skin, almost hot beneath his fingers, even more beautiful with his marks on her sensitive spots. Her delicate fingers in his hair, pulling at it, stroking through it while he pleasures, conquering her. Her soft body that trembles and shivers with lust under his own, her hips rocking against his, how she tightens around him… He can’t hold back any longer. Not when her voice rolls over, demanding more, pleading him, begging. He increases his pace, hardens his movements and earns delicious sounds from her. He grunts her name as her nails scratches over his shoulder and the back of his head. A pity that no one will ever see her sweet red marks, that no one will ever see how much he pleased her, how good he is. But everyone will see his passionate love bites on her pale, gracious neck. More decorating than every necklace could ever be. The tremor in her voice and as she starts to whimper, whimpering his name, small and sweet pleadingly whimpers… That’s all he needs. He’s relieved that he could send over the edge before his own release.

He snuggles his face in the crook of her neck, breathing against her damp skin, trying to calm down again. She loosens her grip, stroking lovingly through his hair, catching her breath again.

“I love you,” he whispers, placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

“I love you too.” She smiles blissfully, snuggling more against him.

“I promise… I will never again forget Valentine’s Day…”

She raises her voice after a short silence. “You forget it?!”

…Fuck… 


End file.
